kiss me angel
by Tsumetai-kaze
Summary: the devils in my kitchen and hes smiling at me...the devils in my kitchen and he kisses like an angel... five years later


_Five, four, three, two-_

"One"

I've never been an easy girl to scare. In fact I'm usually the one doing the scaring. But when a strange outside voice finishes my thoughts at the same time all the lights in my house flicker off, fear is inevitable. I think I peed a little.

I turned around when the lights settled into a dull glow. My heart, which was already racing faster than a kid on a sugar high, banged loudly in my ears. My eyes became embarrassingly wide and I could have sworn I felt my jaw graze the kitchen floor.

I closed my mouth and swallowed the thick lump in my throat. My hands clenched and unclenched nervously at my side. I tried to control my heart by slowly breathing out. Every time I thought my heart would settle down it'd betray me and speed back up again. In my head I repeated the words that over the years had become a sort of mantra to me; I am such a loser.

"Hi" I said. I was embarrassed enough that I spazzed out less than a minute ago, then my voice cracks at the first word I said. How could any one possibly be any dorkier?

The man that stood in front of me only stared. His golden eyes shone brighter the lights and stayed firmly on my form. Then he did the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He smiled. This devilish angel clad in black jeans and black leather jacket over a red muscle shirt, that by the way should be illegal on anyone that looked that good, had smiled at me.

"Hi" another thing about him that should be illegal. His voice was amazing. A word that had sounded so pathetic when I said it was like the heaven to my ears when it came out of his lips. I'm sure anyone with senses and a brain would have agreed that this man should be a sin. "Are you done with your little…episode?"

I huffed loudly in an attempt to rid myself of his spell. "I wasn't having an episode."I told him. I cheered mentally at having said a sentence without making myself seem like I needed medications. "You scared me"

"Sorry" he said, even though he wasn't. The smirk on his face was proof of that.

The room went silent again. I debated weather I should be the one to break the silence or let him talk first. What would I say to him? What _should_ I say to him?

After a few more moments of wallowing in the quiet I said the only thing I was really sure of.

"Inuyasha" his name wasn't foreign to my tongue. After five years of whispering it to no one in particular, bringing it up in random conversations, and according to my nosy younger brother, moaning it in my sleep, his name just rolled out naturally.

"Ah…so you do remember me" he seemed to say this mainly to himself.

"You're a hard guy to forget. Not that I wanted to" I whispered the last part so he wouldn't hear me but of course with my luck he did.

"Aw Kagome you flatter me" though cocky his smile made my breath hitch. I spoke again before his charms got the best of me.

"Whatever" I huffed "what the hell are you doing here anyway? My mom could come down at any minute" my mom. Of course, five years ago my angel saved my mothers life. I don't know how and I really don't care to know. My mother is alive and that's the only thing that matters. That and the fact that I promised him my hand in marriage. And I don't break promises.

That most be the reason he's here. He's going to take me away from my family and bring me back to his dark lair in the underworld. Or wherever it is a guy like Inuyasha would live.

His voice broke my train of thought "its past midnight and your moms has to go to work early tomorrow. She's not going to wake up" that's true "besides it wouldn't be so bad if she wakes up now" I looked up at him confused "I would love to meet my soon to be mother in law"

I stood stock still until his word sunk in. How could he say that so calmly? Why am I so calm?

What I asked next surprised us both. In a situation where most girls would freak out I merely inquired "so when do I meet my in-laws?"

He chuckled once he got over the initial shock "tomorrow" he answered "I'm coming to pick you and your family up around three"

"You're picking me up…like in a car" he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Yes in a car" he said, sounding as if he was speaking to a child rather than an eighteen year old. "Teleporting takes up a lot of energy you know"

I rolled my eyes at him "no, I don't know"

He too rolled his eyes and dismissed my smart comment "anyway, when you get back from school tell your family that I'm coming to get you. I'll leave telling them about me up to you. And Kagome"

"Yeah?" I asked

"Tell them the truth. Okay?"

"Okay"

I looked at him straight in the eyes. I felt the dizziness clouding my mind again. I would have been completely lost in his spell if he hadn't disappeared from my sight only to reappear right in front of my face.

He was close enough that I could smell his delicious scent. Absolutely sinful. I felt his breath on my lips and my knees gave out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and stopped me from falling.

"I have to go" he whispered. I was too lost to think of anything to say so I just nodded. I felt his hand slip into mine. He gave it a slight squeeze and dipped his face closer.

The kiss was soft and lingering. His mouth worked mine like a tool. His tongue ran over every part of my mouth and mine did the same to his. There was nothing more perfect than that moment. He pulled away from me and pressed our foreheads together.

"Wow" we whispered simultaneously. He laughed and took a step way from me.

"I'll see you later my Kagome" he smiled

I smiled back "Later…my Inuyasha"

"Oh, and Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday"

I watched his body fade and the lights flicker back to normal. With the smile still on my face I lay my head down on the table. I shifted around in the seat and held my fist up to my rapidly beating heart. That's when I noticed I was holding something. In my hand was a gold locket with a thin chain, engraved on the front in swirling cursive were the letters **K & I**.

I sat up in my chair and looked at my gift. My heart soared and I felt joyful tears burning my eyes. I sat there lost in my thoughts about my husband to be.

"…wait…" I shook my head free of my many thoughts "…when did I sit down?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha


End file.
